


Betrayal

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ;)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddox_Named_Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddox_Named_Galaxy/gifts).



Cub looked down at his chest, a large wooden spear had just pierced Cleo's stomach and his chest. He has very little chance of survival due to the fact that the spear had pierced Cleo first, which had put some of her blood into him. But Cleo was long dead by now, Cub was left to suffer. Cub grunted as the spear was slightly shifted. He looked up to see

"Scar?" Said man looked at Cub and grinned, 

"Wow! The spear pierced in the chest and you're still alive! Must be the work of the Vexes," Scar leaned over directly into Cub's face. 

"S-scar please help please," Cub coughed, the Vex magic was slowly draining from his body,

"Shhh, it'll be over soon," Scar rubbed his bald head. 

" **_Scar,_ ** " Scar looked over to see the person who had stabbed both him and Cleo, they had someone's fingers in their hand, " **_Let's go GoodTimes be ready to hide the bodies. Sage should be finishing up with the ZI of ZIT._ ** " 

"Oh, alright," Scar got up and started to walk away, before returning with a saw. Cub realized that Scar was about to saw his fingers off and started to struggle and beg with the Vexes to give him a little more strength. The killer chuckled and reached into his chest cavity ripping a scream out of Cub. They pulled out his heart,  _ his heart _ , and they placed it next to his head, 

" **_Too bad, you were struggling too much. We usually remove body parts after the client is dead, but you're lucky,_ ** " They said as they let Scar get in position to saw the fingers off. 

"Oh Cub, the Vexes can't save you anymore," was the last thing that Cub heard before passing out. 

\---

Cub woke up on the floor of a strange room. There were many familiar faces, all missing certain body parts, Doc had his other arm gone, Tango didn't have eyes, Grian had a strange symbol carved into his chest, Bdubs didn't have a mouth, False was missing her forearm, and Cleo was missing the fingers on her hand and her stomach was missing. Cub looked down at himself, seeing his heart and fingers missing. 

"Where are we?" Cub was pulled up by Cleo and Tango, 

"This is the Watcher's domain, for the dead of course. A watcher killed us," Grian explained, "This watcher was sent to kill us so we can't do much about it. Just watch," the dead hermits gathered into a circle and held hands,

"Soon Zedaph and Impulse shall join the dead," They spoke in unison as they peered into the circle which turned into a tracker for the watcher killing the hermits. "The rest shall soon join as well," 


End file.
